


In those waters

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-22
Updated: 2007-11-22
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hmm… Yuuri comes back to Shinmakoku to find Conrad in a bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In those waters

**Author's Note:**

> beta-read by [](http://hisoka44.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hisoka44.livejournal.com/)**hisoka44**  
>  ^^ For Hisoka44.

Even if he had gotten better at travelling from the Earth to Shinmakoku and back alone, Yuuri still did not control very well his destination point. So this time, when he emerged from the warm water, clad in one of his baseball suits -- after an embarrassing arrival he had decided that a swimming suit was not good enough, and never mind that he arrived wet -- it was with relief that he recognised the familiar shape of the open baths of Blood Pledge Castle through the steam.

It was better than to arrive in the sea or in a muddy puddle -- especially since the water was warm in the cold winter temperatures -- but still Yuuri did not like this arrival point too much: the soldiers’ fanatical love for their king was of a clingy kind. This is why Yuuri hurried outside the pool. Once out of the warm water, he looked back towards the large steamy pool. There did not seem to be anyone around. Relieved, he started to walk back towards the entrance, going around the pool, but stopped to remove his shoes -- really, they were too spongy to feel comfortable.

Then -- was it the shadow or the splashing which alerted him ? -- he noticed there was someone in the bath, a lone silhouette made a dark shape in the mist.

Yuuri was curious as to who it was: usually people here bathed in groups. He squinted to see who it might be: the silhouette seemed familiar. Then the mist weakened for a second and…

"Your Majesty ?"

"Conrad ! What are you doing here ?" Yuuri exclaimed, pleasantly surprised.

"As it looks like, I‘m bathing, Yuuri," was the amused reply.

Yuuri nodded. "Hmm. Of course. But I didn‘t know you liked to bathe all alone."

"Ah." Conrad’s voice was warm and welcoming, contrary to Yuuri’s dripping clothes which were slowly becoming colder. "This is just the most practical time for me to bathe." Conrad’s tone gave the impression that he was apologising for being a busy man. Yuuri felt all the more grateful that Conrad spent so much of his time with him when he was here. But talking away was not making Yuuri any warmer and he decided to go back in the water.

"You don’t mind me joining you, do you ?" Yuuri asked, shivering, and Conrad shook his head. "Of course I don‘t mind."

So Yuuri put down the wet shoes he was holding in his hand and jumped back in.

"Fully clothed ?" Conrad wondered aloud.

The warm water felt good on Yuuri’s skin. The clothes floating around him did not. "Hmm. Maybe not," Yuuri agreed, starting to strip.

Yuuri put his wet clothes on a pile on the border of the pool and turned back to the place where Conrad was waiting, ready to slip back in the warm water up to his shoulders.

Doing so, he found himself face to face with a strange floating object. A yellow plastic duck ?

Yuuri emerged from the water again, curious, and picked it up to examine it closer. It was only a normal yellow plastic duck.

"I never thought you would be the kind of person to actually play with a plastic duck in your bath…" Yuuri commented. He remembered having seen the toy on one of the shelves in Conrad’s room a few months earlier.

"Well…" Conrad seemed very embarrassed, so much he was actually slightly blushing.

Yuuri enjoyed the sight: it was not very often that he saw Conrad flushed. "Anyway, a plastic duck?" He wondered aloud. "Are there also plastic objects in this world?"

"No, Your Majesty." Yuuri shot a reproaching glance at Conrad. "Yuuri." Conrad sighed. "This… The duck came from your world."

Yuuri was very surprised. "You mean you like bathing toys so much that you bought one on Earth?" It seemed that he was learning new things about Conrad today. Maybe another of Conrad’s flaws besides his humour was his liking of toys ?

Conrad hesitated a second before replying. "Actually you gave it to me, when you were still a small child."

"No way !" Yuuri exclaimed. He really had given this to Conrad ? "Then this means… you kept it for such a long time ?"

Conrad just smiled.

But Yuuri was on a roll. "I couldn‘t even keep my car toys from a few years ago. They were all lost or broken. But this duck even seems to be new ! You must have treasured it for it to be in such a good shape and…"

Conrad’s face was reddening again, and Yuuri paused. "You have. Treasured it I mean. Was it because I gave it to you ?" And Conrad’s embarrassed smile was as good as an admission. Then another thought shocked Yuuri even more. "No way ! You even bathe with it !"

Suddenly, Yuuri noticed that he was standing in the water, naked. That he was in the bath, with Conrad -- also naked. Conrad who _liked_ him enough to keep an old duck Yuuri had given him more than sixteen years ago and treasure it -- hell even _bathe_ with it. Yuuri’s eyes widened and he let himself fall back into the water, hiding in it until it hid even his mouth. His cheeks were on fire. Did Conrad like him _that_ way ?

Conrad said nothing. He just looked at Yuuri, smiling, quiet. Conrad’s smile was slightly sad, yet it was very reassuring and Yuuri felt his heart swell with gratefulness. _Yes_ , he thought to himself. _Conrad was still Conrad._

Embarrassed by his previous outburst, by his making such a heartless remark to Conrad, Yuuri slowly raised his head from the water again and smiled blushingly and apologetically to Conrad.

Conrad’s smile widened in response.

"Sorry," Yuuri murmured. And Conrad just shook his head. "Think nothing of it."

Then, Yuuri started to laugh softly and Conrad chuckled as well. Everything was back to normal.

Yuuri’s laugh was one of relief. Suddenly, with the discovery that Conrad liked him he had feared it would turn out like with Wolfram… but no. In those waters he felt safe. Conrad wouldn’t try anything. Here, in Conrad’s company he was safe from everything…

Suddenly Yuuri blushed and hid in the water again under Conrad‘s amused eyes.

… here he was safe from anything… but his own teenage imagination.  



End file.
